On That Fateful Sunday
by Dummy Perception
Summary: Losing a game for the first time... in your first time to play too. One Sunday, Spirit was seen strolling around the busy streets of Death City... with his daughter? Oh yeah, what's so tragic about this anyway?


Sunday, the dreaded day, has arrived.

It's not Sundays in general, it's just some particular day when she had to pay for the consequence of losing in a stupid game she played and lost in for the first time without even learning the basics. The game was over before she even saw through passing the ball to enemies at the beginning of the game.

"If we lose captain Maka here will have to go on a date with her father!"

And of course they lost, having an ignorant "captain" as a handicap. Stupid Black Star…

"Maka chaaan!" purred her idiotic father, diving in for a hug. She dodged to the side in time, and Spirit's face landed on the newly mopped floor.

She turned to her weapon partner, slouched on the couch, watching some action movie, "Soul! I gotta go! Better keep the house intact! And pick up the mess later. And also, you're cooking dinner."

"Okay, okay," said her partner in a lazy tone, not taking his eyes off the TV screen. "Enjoy your time with your dad, mother."

She was about to chop his head with a phonebook from the nearby table when her father, who finally regained his consciousness, dragged her out of the place. Lucky idiot. This was all his fault.

"So, Maka, where are we heading off to? I can buy you anything, you know?"

She didn't reply. They have already walked quite some distance, so she wasn't able to take her bag in her room for being dragged out. He was just too eager to go out with his daughter.

She was thinking of ways to get revenge on them who caused this torment at school when she felt a tug on her wrist, which the father never let go of since dragging her out of the apartment. "Let's go to the ice cream shop! Won't you want some ice cream on the way?"

She didn't respond and just let herself get dragged along. If she were not so tall, or if she were a little bit younger, her father must have carried her long ago, looking at the way he pulled her. He finally let go of her arm and went to the line with the least people.

Spirit waited in line, he didn't want to use his privilege as a Death Scythe to get in front of the line and to be served with his order immediately. The last time he did that he got scolded by his child, saying that he himself was just a citizen and he must abide by the etiquette, no matter how long it takes to be in line. She said it just wasn't fair. He atleast wanted to please his little daughter (who, in truth, was not so little anymore). And soon it was his turn. "One cookies and cream ice cream and one vanilla ice cream please."

After waiting for what seemed to be eternity (for she desperately wanted it to end immediately to let her revenge commence), her dad finally came out from the growing crowd of ice cream buyers (it was always very hot in the middle of the day, being in the middle of the desert and all), holding two cups of ice cream.

"So which one would you like to have? I know they're both your favorite. But you only need to choo-" she grabbed the nearest cup from his right hand before he even finished his statement.

After finishing off the vanilla ice cream (it was the one she picked) Spirit invited her to the nearest clothes shop.

"Maka-chaaan," Spirit purred, "How about we go there, to the clothes shop? I'd like to buy you some dresses, if you like."

"Or buy me another set of lingerie?" Maka thought, shooting lethal glances towards her father. She remembered the time when she topped their ultra exams (courtesy of Professor Stein) and her father thought of giving her some disgusting gift, which her father even told her to enjoy! (how could she, who'd rather excel academically, with a set of petite laced underwear?) She suspected that it was Blaire's mistake, for upon meeting her father at school the next day he asked her if she liked the 'book' he made Blaire buy for her. But still, it might be just a cover up, for her father seemed to be the type that would like his daughter to be a whore. She'd like to think of him that way, if she didn't know any better.

Pointing to the ramen store that caught her eye first, she tried to divert her father's attention from his seemingly 'evil' plan. "No papa, I'm quite starving, can we eat there first?" She didn't really like ramen, but it was the nearest thing she put her eyes on.

"But we haven't done anything much today yet, but if that's what my dear daughter wants," Spirit obliged.

After having their fill of the quite nicely cooked ramen, Maka thought of taking her father to the bookstore, she wanted to take the opportunity of dragging him there to buy a book – which was quite expensive – she had seen while browsing the other day. Her father would be more than willing to buy it for sure.

It was quite a few blocks from the ramen restaurant though, so it's going to be a long walk.

"Maka, would you like some ice cream?"

Maka scoffed. "No, I just ate one not long ago."

"I'm quite thirsty, let's get some pineapple juice over there." Spirit suddenly blurted out and dragged Maka to the other side of the street.

Maka rolled her eyes and followed, not really having any choice (as she was being dragged along anyway). She had to tolerate this at least once. 'But why the sudden change of tone?' she asked herself (for Spirit said the above statement in quite a singsong manner) and focused her vision to the direction of their destination. The suspicion just got confirmed when she saw a busty waitress by the café window they were going to.

"Hi sir, ma'am, what can I do for you today?" the waitress politely asked.

"Two pineapple juice please," Maka made the order, as her father was suddenly nowhere to be found, "Add some clubhouse sandwich for takeout."

"Be right back." And the waitress started to turn around, only to find herself stuck with something (or rather someone) clutched to her leg.

Maka saw red on the next moment and her signature statement came in.

"Maka chop!"

The next thing that Spirit knew he was dragged along the street by his collar. He looked up and saw his daughter, wearing an annoyed expression and saying to herself, "Geez, can't he just behave a little better for one day atleast?"

She suddenly stopped when she felt movement in what she was dragging along. She let go of it and Spirit's head met the floor.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get for-" She decided to let it go. "And here's your pineapple juice, it's no longer cold; the ice melted." The daughter said while giving the pineapple juice.

"Thanks," a little bit of silence. "Sorry."

They walked a little further and the bookstore suddenly came into view. This is the final stretch, she'll be sneaking out after buying the book.

"Hey Maka, there's a bookstore. I think I want to buy something."

What, another issue of some porn mag? "Yeah sure, I want to buy something too. Will you pay for it for me? It's quite expensive."

"Sure," They went inside the store. "Go ahead and get it, I'll just meet you by the counter to pay for it later." Spirit said and went his way.

The way her father went in would be the easiest way to the rack the book was in, but she didn't want to come along so she went the other way.

"What do you mean it's already sold?"

Maka arrived to the spot but the book was gone.

"I'm sorry, but someone already took it a while ago," the saleslady said.

"Don't you have any more copies left in stock?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that was the last one we had, but you can order one from the next town's bookstore, we'll go get it for you."

She could do that and ask her father for the money, but that would mean more meeting him and seeing the goofy face everytime he looked at her.

"No, but thank you," she bowed and left, feeling hotness in her face. And here she was hoping to finally get to read the book she has been wanting for a long time.

She decided to not meet her father at the counter; she did not get what she wanted anyway, so she headed for the exit, only to pass by the counter and see her father flirting with the beautiful lady behind the counter. She thought of hitting him again, but had second thoughts and just went home, having the worst feeling for the day.

"Hey Soul, somebody's at the door, please go and answer it, I'm still cooking," Maka called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, okay. Just hurry up with the dinner already, I'm starving." Soul answered back while walking to the entrance. "What is it Old Man?"

"Who're you calling an old man?" the guest replied. "Where's my daughter?"

"Right there in the kitchen boiling her butt in the cauldron for some kind of poison," something metal hit Soul's head. "I heard that!"

"Why you-" Spirit glared at his fellow weapon. "Listen here, Octopus head, of you ever lay a finger on my daughter-"

"Yadda, yadda… whatever old man. Whaddya want anyway?"

Spirit took a deep breath. "Oh yeah, I just wanted to give something for my daughter, I've been meaning to buy it for her a long time ago, but I only remembered it a while ago." He gave the parcel he was holding to Soul.

"What's this, another set of sexy lingerie? The last time I remembered you giving her something like that she almost turned my and Blair's skull to powder." Soul said sarcastically.

"Shut up moron! It's a book! Just give it to her later. I'm just passing by on my way to…" he shut himself up and turned his back to Soul "I have to go now, remember what I said, DON'T EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER, or else."

Spirit walked away.

"Stupid old man."

Soul took out the thick object from the parcel. From the looks of it, it seemed expensive. He was relieved to find out that it had no porn in it at all; just a plain stupid ridiculously thick book.

[FIN]

**Hiyah guys! It's supposedly the first oneshot I've posted in here. I have started a bunch of them (and some multichaps too) but still do not have that much confidence to put them all here yet (but I will eventually!).**

**What instigated the thought of writing about this is when I was going out with my father (and I also hated him in my own way). I was so annoyed with him at the time I have wanted to get away from him as soon as I could, but us being together at the time was for a good reason (which inspired the ending).**

**It's nothing much, but I hope you liked it. I seriously want to know what you think, so kindly let the cursor hover over that beautiful purple button (and I wish it were blue) that has the word "review" and press the button beneath that index finger. :)**


End file.
